westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Diplomacy
BARTLET CONSIDERS POSSIBLE IRAN-U.S. BREAKTHROUGH -- The President (Martin Sheen) ponders the immense political ramifications of honoring a secret request from the hardline Iranian Ayatollah to allow his son to be flown to the United States for life-saving surgery. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :and Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Guest Starring :Geoff Pierson as Wendell Tripplehorn :Lucinda Jenney as Karen Kroft :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Bernard White as Dr. Ehsan Mohebi :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Wolf Muser as Ambassador Von Rutte :Paul Vincent O'Connor as Laney :Faran Tahir as Manny Co-Starring :Jennifer Parsons as Aide :Joel Anderson as Aide :Dennis Neal as Springer :Emiko Parise as Aide :Leigh Curran as NASA Aide :Michael Raysses as Reporter Ted Willard :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Anita Dashiell as Reporter Joe Quotes :Leo McGarry: I'll talk to him. :Swiss Ambassador: The president? :(on TV) President Bartlet: Don't get me wrong, Mark, I think January's a good month. :Leo McGarry: President, generalissimo, whatever he comes back as. :Leo McGarry: Please don't forget all politics are local. :President Bartlet: Ah, bite me. :Leo McGarry: He's got to say something... :President Bartlet: Please. :Leo McGarry: He's got to say something to his hard-liners. :President Bartlet: He didn't want to try, "My son is dying and these guys maybe can fix him? And maybe if our citizens didn't spend quite so much energy denouncing the infidels, they'd have time to build a damn medical school!" :President Bartlet: It's okay to run away from me when you need to. :Sam Seaborn: I would never, Mr. President. I simply would never do that. That's not how I'm getting votes. :President Bartlet: I appreciate that but that's not what I'm talking about. You disagreed with me on Medicare. I remember the meeting right here. Then you wrote a five-page memo. Run towards yourself. I'm wrong about that. Walk. You're not going to be used to your surroundings. :Sam Seaborn: Yes, sir. :President Bartlet: You lose, you lose, but if you waste this, I'll kill you. I'll just kill you, Sam. :Sam Seaborn: Yes, sir. Trivia * For the scene when Josh goes to Capitol Hill to visit the Minority Leader (Senator Tripplehorn), the filming location is actually Los Angeles City Hall. CULTURAL REFERENCES * Josh calls Donna "Lulu", a reference to the singer/actress who performed in To Sir, With Love. ERRORS * It is stated that heart and lungs are en route from the Middle East to Europe to the United States, but the life of a heart outside the body is only 3-4 hours. * Leo corrects the President for saying K2 was in Pakistan; but he is correct - it is on the China-Pakistan border. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4